


Paint to the Bone

by Freakyfeline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet Dancer Victor Nikiforov, M/M, One-Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakyfeline/pseuds/Freakyfeline
Summary: Georgi had for a long time neglected his passion for painting and even more so after his painful break up with Anya, which left him depressed and unable to paint. However on a whim the painter decided to watch a ballet performance, and it was in that moment when he saw for the first time the handsome ballet dancer. From then on Georgi, decided to dote all his artistic effort on Viktor to portray him an ideal lover; his fascination fueled his art, but at what cost?





	Paint to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> // This is prompt number seven for the Writer's society on Yoi Amino. I had some guidelines I needed to follow in order to write this one-shot but I did some research as well; mostly it was for Viktor who was based on Mikhail Baryshnikov and his performance in Giselle. 
> 
> Also if I see that this one-shot receives enough interest, there is the possibility of extending it into a multi-chapter.

Another wasted day, he thought as he stared at the blank canvas. It seemed useless, despite how hard he tried to motivate himself to paint again, but there was a heavy feeling every time he tried to push the brush against the blank canvas. Usually there were different tricks up his sleeves when he was in this situation; Georgi would sit by the large window that overlooked the banked river below, choosing his expensive set of oil paint, cleaning his brushes and his tattered tile, putting on soft music on his stereo for background music, but nothing helped. A desperate feeling was getting a hold of him, he stalled time by looking at the red and brown leaves that were scattering with the wind, thinking about the crispness of the air and the soon expectant arrival of snow that marked the end of the season and the beginning of another.

It was warm inside, with the central heating that he had had installed, it gave a cozy feeling when it compared to the coldness outside. Plus his art studio was relatively small, and it looked smaller with the clatter of tools and tiles of unfinished paintings. He looked around, still trying to procrastinate from what he was meant to do, and his eyes fell over a small frame by the sink. The melancholic painter stood up from his stool and walked towards the sink; he picked up the picture of him holding his girlfriend by the waist, and leaning his cheek affectionately against the side of her head. A sharp pang went right through his chest. He thought that he got rid of all the pictures that he had with Anya, but evidently, he had left this one here for so long that he had forgotten about it. It came naturally for him to want to cope with his sadness by crying, but day after day he had spilled constant tears and left so numb that he cry couldn't anymore. He was left with the pent-up frustration.

The first question that came to his mind was what he should do with the frame, and immediately was filled with the desire to throw it against the floor, or the wall, or even out of the window. It would certainly make it better if he could lash out on it, and tear it and break it apart for underlying betrayal of once had been a happy relationship. And with that strong wish he smashed against the floor and stepped on it, the sounds of broken glass crunched under the heavy weight of his foot, and then he leaned his back against the counter and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, pulling up his knees and hugged his legs. A sense of despair was taunting him of a suffering without release. Now that he was unable to cry, he wanted to bang his head against a wall or do something reckless, anything to make his pain go away. He remembered how much time he squandered time and effort to be with her instead of painting, how little regard he gave to his career because he was in love. But even so, she did not understand art, or why he wanted to become a painter. She thought that it was made just to be a leisure to be indulged by the lazy people in order to avoid real work. Looking back, he should have noticed the warning signs...he couldn’t believe that he was such a fool.

If only I could find the ideal lover….

Certainly they would not be so conservative and snobby, and they would not make a big deal if you make a mistake or do something that they don’t like. They don’t treat you with a cold shoulder, so you can feel the full suffering of their admonishment. They would be reasonable and gentle. A lover that can take you as who you are without that arrogant presumption that they’re going to change you into what they see fit. As someone who would give you all the attention and love that you need, and if you argue with them, they won’t take the high ground and blame you for everything that is wrong in the relationship; an ideal lover that is understanding and values you as an important person in their life. With all these ideas in his head, he thought that he would feel depressed, but instead, he felt inspired.

He sat down at the table near the canvas, opening his A4 sketchbook and from his imagination he tried to sketch an idea of an ideal lover. Drawing perfect beauty is easy, but trying to embody abstract qualities of an ideal lover, is something that requires the skill of an artist. He made first an outline of a figure, and then started using pencil colours to set the mood and tone that will give that ephemeral look of the ideal lover. It was an experimental drawing; but when he lowered the pencil and sat up straight to gets some perspective of his painting, he found that something was off but he couldn’t quite realize what it was. At least he felt content that he had overcome the most difficult part of the process, that is, the first step. With a sigh, he tear the drawing and set it above the sketchbook, then he started the process all over again. But with the second, third and even fourth try, he was still not satisfied, because he needed something more tangible to base his inspiration on. By the time he made the several sketches, it was four in the afternoon and decided to call it for the day, but a random thought buzzed through his head. Georgi glanced over the mess he had made earlier with the frame, and decided that he was feeling much better than earlier so he planned to go to the theatre.

Giselle was going to start at six thirty, so by five-thirty he was out of the house and driving his way to the Bolshoi theatre. The performance was about a lady who had been seduced by an evil duke who left her to die with a broken heart, and then vengeful spirits come to revenge her...how perfectly fitting it was for him. He sat down on the third row of the auditorium, a little close to the middle but not quite. It was the place he preferred to stay when he got the chance, because he found it to be the most suitable. The light was dimmed and the dancers entered on stage. As he followed the first act, he noticed that the male ballerina who was playing as the Duke of Albrecht, was someone who he had never seen before. Georgi was a lover of theatre and ballet and he had been visiting for many years so he was familiar with the troupe, therefore it was an easy task for him to pick a new face. The man moved with incredible balance and precision. All his jumps and his step sequences followed the rhythm of the music, so there was no arm or foot which moved out of place. Even with such immense discipline, his performance was not rigid, but it maintained a certain beauty and elegance. Becoming curious to know who the dancer is, Georgi looked up at his booklet and saw the name; Viktor Nikiforov, twenty-seven year old ballet dancer who studied at the Bolshoi theatre since he was five. He had moved to Moscow for a few years but this year he returned to Saint Petersburg. The painter was immediately hooked.

In the following days, he had visited the theatre at least twice a week, and he would sneak with him pencils and paper so that he could draw Viktor while he performs. Georgi had decided that this dancer would be the centre focus of his piece, and so the painter needed to have various sketches of him in order to build the material he needed for his project. However it was an ordeal to draw while he’s watching the performance going because of the many distractions. Some people were curious to see what he was doing and they would peek at his drawings (nosy people were something that he hated most, especially while he’s working). The seats were not comfortable enough to actually draw. He would bring a cardboard to use as support and he would cross his legs and start sketching, but sitting like that after a long time can be very tiring and his legs would fall asleep. But most importantly, Viktor was surrounded most of the time by other dancers, so he could not focus on him because of the constant movement. Even a skilled painter as him, found it difficult to capture the poses more than a few outlines. He would need go home and research the poses to use as reference. Despite that he had gathered a good amount of sketches, the material was not satisfactory enough to achieve the goal that he had in mind for his project.

However an opportunity had come its way on one night at the theatre. As he stood up and was about to leave the seat, he met with a ballet instructor who has been working in Bolshoi for many years. The man was in his mid-fifties, but retained a kind of attractiveness and charm of an older man. Georgi greeted him with a handshake and the two men started talking about various things, mostly of which were related to the night’s performance. Then the man (named Vasily), asked him to join him backstage. Georgi hesitated at first and then he was reassured by the older man that it was alright for the painter to join him. They entered a hallway, filled with tired ballerinas, gathered into small groups and talking to each other. The people who worked off-stage were going around dismantling the set. On the way, Georgi and Vasily were stopped by two ballerinas who asked the older man about the performance, looking giddy and trying to show off in front of him. Vasily made small conversation with them, but then with a “Excuse me, there’s someone I would like to talk to”, he moved past the ladies and towards a familiar looking silver haired man. Georgi felt as though his heart was about to stop as they walked over to the tall Russian man. Viktor was even more handsome up close, taking Vasily’s hand and shaking it and then the older man turned towards Georgi.

“Viktor, this is a friend of mine. His name is Georgi and he’s a very talented artist. Georgi, this is our excellent ballet star, who just returned here from Moscow,” Vasily spoke gesturing towards the painter.

The male ballet dancer turned towards Georgi and smiled, then he stretched his hand as a greeting, “Nice to meet you”.

“Pleasure is mine”, Georgi responded, hesitating at first but then took him by the hand. He could not believe that this was happening.

The painter was very glad that Vasily dominated the conversation, because at that moment he was not able to make a coherent conversation. Although he had been admiring the ballet dancer at a distance for a few weeks, it all felt surreal to meet him in person. The conversation started off about Vasily inquiring politely about his return to Saint Petersburg, and how he’s doing with his practice, but then somehow the topic turned towards Georgi and his art. The painter felt a little embarrassed since he has been secretly drawing Viktor while he’s performing, but then a brilliant thought came to his mind and feeling inspired, he spoke without thinking; 

“Would you pose for me?” Georgi asked, feeling a little self-conscious at the fact that he asked the question so out of the blue. “I mean as my model”.

The silver haired man placed a finger on his lower lip and reflected for a moment then he moved his finger up in the air and smiled “Sure, that would be interesting”, he responded.

The painter felt his heart throbbing with excitement and Vasily had joined into the conversation but Georgi could not follow it because he was too busy daydreaming about the handsome ballet dancer who will be coming to his art studio and posing for him.

They planned that Viktor would come to a session twice a week for about a few hours. The initial meeting was to discuss the schedule and payment, then in the next two days, they would have their first session. Georgi was immensely occupied as he prepared for the future sessions; such as making a colossal attempt to clean his art studio and place all the tools he needed in one place, so that they’re easy to find. He starting going early to the studio, and he would finish at around four in the afternoon. It had been a long time since he had spent so much time there, and it was a refreshing and enjoyable feeling because it gave him a sense of accomplishment.

Viktor had come late on the first session and apologized but gave no explanation, just politely asked where he could change and he dashed off to the bathroom. The painter wasn’t bothered by this, figured that he might have been stuck in traffic or missed the bus, either way he did not care. The bases of his painting were now focused on the light and shadow that cast over him as he posed. Georgi wanted to emphasis on the sense of strength and grace that seem to embody the male dancer. The muscles of his calf tenses as he balances on the ball of his foot while raising up his right leg at a perfect angle, and the painter could see the arduous discipline of his art sculpted in his body, the flexibility that allows him to level his foot almost as high as his head. One arm gracefully poised above his head and the other extended in front of him for balance. It was almost as though seeing a classic statue of the Hellenistic period, but he poised with elegance and grace and this was a true beauty of masculinity to behold. Georgi felt his heart beating fast as he sketched with a mechanical pencil in order for him to draw the outline of the pose. This was the man he’s embodying the image of a perfect lover, there’s a kind of assertiveness but also grace, because after all relationships are delicate. After two hours he put down his pencil, having made sketches of several poses that he requested. It gave him an advantage of the fact that he knew a little about ballet but between doing adjustments and taking breaks, he didn’t realize that so much time had passed.

“It’s enough for today, thank you” he said, feeling very content and satisfied with himself.

“Thank you” the dancer replied “I’m going to get changed”, and with that he went to the bathroom, and that marked the end of their first session.

As the weeks passed by, Georgi started feeling the momentum of his project. Now he had moved to canvas and the first draft was almost ready. There wasn’t much talk during the sessions, and the painter preferred it that way because he was simply happy that the ballet dancer had accepted his invitation, and the Georgi liked admiring the man from afar. He didn’t want to get to know him, despite they had a few conversations between them during the break, but most of them were related to ballet, the painting or some other trivia, but nothing more than that. Sometimes Georgi would wake up during the night and think about the handsome silver haired man and how perfect he was in every aspect, so he dreaded the thought that things might change, like it happened with Anya. At first he thought she was perfect too, but that turned out to be a disappointment and he did not bear to feel that pain again. For him his painting took a life on its own, fueled by the inspiration of the beautiful ballet dancer, and that was enough for him. Never mind that he felt deep feelings for the man, and it might be possible to take that risk, despite not knowing if those feelings would be returned, or if he’s interested in men. He could have taken a shot, but Georgi preferred to dedicate his heart and soul for his artwork instead.

He made several paintings of Viktor, posing in different manner, but his favourite one was the post first pose that he sketched on their first session, because that was the one which spoke out to him most, it was special. Viktor posed in front of a large window, casting the light over the curves and the outlines of his pose, while playing with contrast with the shadows that created where the light did not hit and because of this contrast, it gave depth to the painting, because not only it highlighted the athlete’s body but it gave it a sense of something ethereal and enigmatic. Georgi also chose the timing of the day, to give advantage of the natural light, therefore he chose to do his session for colouring at six am in the morning, when the light has already spread, but since the sun was not yet high up in the sky, the darkness of the night has no yet completely dissipated. He used oil painting, a mix of blue and orange, to enhance more the contrast. Like a man who is almost possessed, he could not rest until it was finished, so he spent many hours in his art studio, from early morning to late evening. Even being sleep deprived and losing touch with his friends and family, but did not matter as much as finishing. Eventually all his hard work had come to fruition and from the cold winds of autumn had turned into warmer and sunnier days of mid-August. His paintings were finally finished.

As he expected, the paintings were a success, immediately when he showed it off and the art dealer suggested to have display it in a gallery. Georgi felt elated with that news and he immediately called to inform Vasily and Viktor about it. During the exhibition, he felt proud to be one of the guest artists there. As he sipped his wine and looked around; many paintings hanging on the wall, and people going about admiring them; all dressed neatly for the occasion. He was not far from his series of paintings, and he noticed a familiar looking man with silver hair. The painter was about to go and greet him when he noticed that Viktor was not alone, he was with another man with dark hair holding onto Viktor’s arm. Georgi felt a deep pang in his heart because it almost seemed that the ballet dancer had brought a lover with him. The painter pressed his fingers tightly into the palm of his hand and then let go, trying to hold back his emotions.

'It is alright', he thought to himself, 'it was my decision, and it was the right thing to do'.

But then he looked around the exhibition again, and it almost seemed like it lost its charm now.


End file.
